Magic Duel
by Dede42
Summary: When Trixie returns to Ponyville, she has become more powerful somehow and proves it when she defeats Twilight Sparkle in a duel, banishing her from Ponyville and taking the whole place hostage. Can Sunrise Blossom and her friends figure out the source behind Trixie's magic and bring Twilight Sparkle back?
1. Chapter 1: TRIXIE RETURNS!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Magic Duel

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: __Friendship is Magic!_

Sorry if this is a bit late, but I'm still tired from attending Salt Lake FanX with my sister over the weekend, and we had a lot of fun dressing up in costumes, going to panels, getting photos taken, and exploring while admiring the other costumes that the other guests were wearing. Anyway, it's time to see what Trixie has been up to. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: TRIXIE RETURNS!**

It was nighttime and raining in Canterlot and a figure in a dark cloak ran through the wet streets, and through an empty market place until it reached a darkened curio shop. The figure entered the shop, ringing a bell, and it began searching through the main room, shoving items aside until a light came on near the counter.

"May I help you, traveler?" the shopkeeper inquired as he moved behind his counter and the figured moved forward. "Hmm, something drew you to my shop… something powerful," he guessed and the figure pointed to a dark grey amulet that had red rubies and the head and wings of an Alicorn that was on display inside a glass dome. "Ah, you have a keen eye," he commented. "The Alicorn Amulet is one of the most mysterious and powerful of all the known magical charms." He moved to block it from view. "Uh, ah— I'm afraid this is… _far _too dangerous," he warned.

The figure pulled out a large bag and tossed in onto the counter, where a large number of gold bits clinked onto the surface. The shopkeeper's expression brightened. "Would you like that gift-wrapped?" he asked politely, gathering up the money while the figure went over to the Alicorn Amulet and smiled evilly.

This was _exactly_ what the figure was looking for!

* * *

The next day in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were with Fluttershy, who had gathered up Angel Bunny and some of her other animal friends to practice a trick that would be part of the entertainment for when Princess Celestia would come with the delegates from Saddle Arabia.

"Don't be scared, little friends," the yellow pegasus assured her animal friends. "Twilight is wonderful with magic." She then fixed the purple unicorn with a stern look. "Anything happens to them, Twilight, _so help me_…" she warned.

Spike got between them. "Aww, don't worry, Fluttershy," he said reassuringly. "Twilight's magic has gotten a lot better since she accidentally crushed me, Sunrise Blossom, and Applejack with a giant snowball." And the purple unicorn blushed at the memory of that fateful Winter Wrap-up day.

"Of course she's good with magic," Fluttershy said confidently. "Twilight's great with magic. I guess I just don't want my little friends to be scared. Oh, oh, look how scared they are!" She looked at the animals, who were happily chittering.

"I promise, Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle promised the yellow pegasus. "Nothing bad will happen to them."

"I know!" the yellow pegasus said with a high-pitched voice and panicked when her friend magically picked up the animals and they flew in formation through the air. "Stop, stop! They can't take it!" she shrieked, but the animals were chittering and cheering, and her teeth were chattering.

"Twilight, that looks amazing!" the baby dragon complimented.

After doing this for a full minute, Twilight Sparkle set the animals back on the ground and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Phew!" she said as the animals gathered around her, chittering. "That's all for now, little ones," she told them. "Maybe we can practice again later, if Fluttershy says it's alright."

Excited, the animals gathered around the trembling yellow pegasus and they were now chittering at her.

"Your magic has really improved since we came to Ponyville, Twilight," Spike remarked. "Princess Celestia's going to love it."

"Thanks, Spike," said the purple unicorn with a slightly nervous smile. "I have to be at my best when she arrives with the delegates from Saddle Arabia. I can't believe she's trusting _me _and Sunrise with the entertainment." She was then knocked to the ground by a rainbow blur with a loud _thud!_ She blinked when she found the blue pegasus leaning over her.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelped, a panicked expression on her face. "Come quick! It's an emergency!"

* * *

In the middle of the town, the ponies were watching as the cloaked figure zapped Rarity with evil-looking red magic and the grey unicorn found herself wearing a brown dress with green/orange colors on it.

"You beast!" Rarity shrieked, trying to pried the dress off since it was horrible. "This shade of brown should only be used for accents!" And she promptly fainted, and Applejack caught her on her own back.

Pinkie Pie also ran up to help her friend. "Come on, Applejack," she said as they hurried away. "We've got to get her in a nice, soothing pink, stat!"

Twilight Sparkle ran up just then, joining her sister. "What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Well, well, well," said the figure, removing the hood to reveal herself as Trixie, her eyes flashing red. "If it isn't… Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom." And the ponies gasped.

The twins also gasped and glared. "Trixie!"

"What's _she _doing here?" Spike demanded, frowning at the blue unicorn.

"You call _that _great and powerful?" Rainbow Dash questioned skeptically and winced when Trixie hit her with red magic. She blinked and saw that one of her wings was huge and she yelped as she tumbled through the air, forcing the ponies to scatter to avoid getting hurt.

Snips started laughing. "Oh! She's Rainbow Wobble, now!"

Snails nodded, also laughing as the blue pegasus went hurtling back. "Yeah! Ha ha ha ha!" He smiled at the blue unicorn. "Good spell, oh Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"You two! Quiet!" Trixie ordered and she zapped the two colts so that they were suddenly attached to each other's horns.

"Uh, hey! W— What happened?" Snips asked, staring upside-down at Snails.

"Get off of me! Brbrbr." Snails shouted and tried to shake his friend off, and soon they were running back and forth, trying to separate.

"Let go!"

"Go this way!"

Sunrise Blossom gasp and glared at the blue unicorn. "Stop hurting them, Trixie!" she ordered and then let out a muffled yelp when she was zapped and a muzzle was put around her mouth, making it impossible to talk. "_Hgy!_"

"Stop picking on my friends, Trixie!" Twilight Sparkle protested while Sarah ran up tried to help get the muzzle off her twin's mouth.

Trixie smirked evilly at the purple unicorn. "You and I have some unfinished business," she informed her. "My magic's gotten better since I was here last. And I'm going to prove it! Me and you, a magic duel. Winner stays, loser leaves Ponyville _forever_!"

"Forget it!" Twilight Sparkle snapped. "I'd never make a deal like that!"

"Hm," said the blue unicorn. "Your choice." And she used her corrupted magic to pick up Spike, who yelped when she forced him into a ball and bounced him around before sending him into a basket.

"Trixie, put him down," the purple unicorn ordered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because you _humiliated _me!" Trixie snapped and as the Alicorn Amulet glowed, she used her corrupted magic to show them a visual of what she'd been going through after the Ursa Minor incident. "After you showed me up with that Ursa Minor, I became a laughing stock! Everywhere I went I was laughed at and ostracized. I even had to take a job on a rock farm just to earn a living! A _rock farm_!" And the final image showed her working on the rock farm owned by Pinkie Pie's family.

Pinkie Pie glared at the blue unicorn. "Hey!" she snapped. "You're _lucky _a rock farm would take the likes of you!" She was startled when a red computer cursor appeared, yanked off her nose and mouth, and it was dragged into a trashcan that disappeared.

While the pink pony freaked out with muffled noises, Trixie turned to the purple unicorn. "_Now _I want revenge!" she announced with an evil smile. "And I'll just keep casting spells 'til you agree. Well? What do you say?" she asked smugly and she magically lifted the library out of the ground, turning it upside-down so that the books started falling out while Owlowiscious flew out to try and retrieve the books.

Twilight Sparkle looked around at Snips and Snails, who were trying to free their horns, Applejack wrapping a sobbing Rarity in a pink blanket, Pinkie Pie crying since she couldn't eat any cupcakes, Sarah magically trying to yank the muzzle off of Sunrise Blossom's mouth, and Rainbow Dash was grunting while trying to fly with the giant wing.

"Whoooaah! Help… me!" Spike wailed as he kept bouncing around the area.

'_I don't want to duel, but if it means helping my friends,' _Twilight Sparkle thought and faced the blue unicorn. "Alright, Trixie. Let's duel!"

Trixie beamed. "Excellent." She then restored the library and undid everything except for Pinkie Pie's mouth, and the pink pony let out indignant muffled noises. "If I lose, I won't set hoof in Ponyville again," she promised. "But if _you _lose, _you're _the one banished from this one-horse town!" And the gathered ponies gasped.

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, it looks like things are going to get _really _interesting in Ponyville and poor Pinkie Pie can't eat any cupcakes. How rude! I will see you all on Wednesday for the next chapter to see how things are going to turn out now that Trixie has gone over to the dark side. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: THE FIRST DUEL

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Magic Duel

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Well, it's a stormy day today, and I'm glad that I'm inside where it's safe and dry. Time to see who will win the magical duel. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST DUEL**

The two unicorns faced each other for the magic duel.

"Draw!" Trixie zapped a car filled with barrels of apples, which went flying through the air, and the ponies yelped and scattered, except for Shoeshine, who tripped and screamed.

Twilight Sparkle magically caught the cart and set it on the ground, restoring the apple barrels in it. "Phew." She then yelped when she saw the blue unicorn throwing pies at her, and she quickly summoned a Parasprite, which swallowed the pies, and it burped out a gob that transformed into a second Parasprite. Before more could appear, she made them disappear. She then winced when Trixie buried her in snow, which she melted.

Before the blue unicorn could make her next move, the purple unicorn zapped her, resulting in her growing a mustache, and the gathered ponies all started laughing.

Scowling, Trixie summoned scissors, snipped the mustache off, and then she turned to the two colts. "Snips, Snails, step forward!" she ordered.

"Wh— what is it, oh Great and P— P— Powerful Trixie?" Snips asked, laughing nervously.

Instead of answering, the blue unicorn magically transformed Snips into a baby, who started crying, and Snails into an old pony with a heard and glasses.

"An age spell?" Twilight Sparkle asked, surprised since she and Sunrise Blossom hadn't been able to do that spell, even after practicing a lot. "But… how could you do an age spell? That's only for the highest level unicorns!"

Trixie smirked. "Well, Twilight? Give up?" she challenged.

Frowning, Twilight Sparkle focused her magic on Baby Snips and old Snails, trying to undo the age spell, her horn glowing brightly.

"Come on, Twilight, you can do it!" Spike said hopefully.

The purple unicorn tried as hard as she could, but her magic ended up sputtering and both Baby Snips and old Snails both fell to the ground, still affected by the age spell.

"Trixie _is _the highest level unicorn!" Trixie announced and she laughed evilly. "And now it's time for _you _to _leave _Ponyville! _FOREVER_!" she added snidely.

However the seven ponies jumped in front of Twilight Sparkle, determined to keep her safe.

"That's _enough_, Trixie!" Applejack snapped.

"You aren't going anywhere _near_ my sister," Sunrise Blossom vowed.

"Get lost, Trixie!" Sarah snapped.

"You proved your point, but you can't possibly expect Twilight to leave Ponyville!" Rarity exclaimed.

The blue unicorn laughed, her horn glowing red. "You fools! She's already gone!" She then grabbed Twilight Sparkle, who yelped as she was sent flying through the air, and she crashed to the ground some distance from Ponyville. She picked herself up and turned in time to see a huge glass dome appear and covered the town before she could get back in.

_Thud!_ Both Rainbow Dash and Sunrise Blossom ran into the dome and they were joined by their friends in staring through the glass at the purple unicorn with dejected expressions.

_`"It's okay, guys,"`_ Twilight Sparkle promised, looking at her friends and her sister. _`"I'll figure something out. Just take care of each other. And keep an eye on Trixie. There's something strange about her."`_ And she ran off into the forest.

"Twilight?" Spike whispered and thunked his head against the dome.

"Trixie is going to _pay_," Sunrise Blossom vowed and she ran back into the town before her friends could stop her, and all they could do was follow her.

* * *

Trixie was magically shoving Mayor Mare into a cage when she heard somepony shout her name, and she turned to face the angry orange unicorn. "_Yes_, Sunrise Blossom?" she asked snidely, locking the cage.

"Trixie, free the mayor, remove that dome, restore Pinkie Pie's mouth, and let my sister _back_ into Ponyville," Sunrise Blossom ordered, her horn sparking angrily. "Or _so_ help me I will make you _regret_ ever coming back here."

Trixie smirked. "Oh really?" she asked tauntingly. "I _highly_ doubt it." And she magically put the muzzle back on the orange unicorn's nose and mouth to prevent her from talking. "There, that'll do."

"_Hgy!_" Sunrise Blossom protested, her voice muffled when her friends ran up to her side. "_Ght thys uff uf mi!_"

"Not a _chance_," Trixie sneered as she advanced toward the group. "Now…_here's_ what I expect from all of _you…_"

The group backed up uneasily. How were they going to get out of this one without Twilight Sparkle there to help them?

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, things are not looking too great for anypony in Ponyville right now. I will see you all on Friday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: ZECORA AIDS TWILIGHT

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Magic Duel

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

I had mixed feelings about posting today because it's Friday the 13th, and while I'm not superstitious, I've already had a tough morning due to traffic issues. Of course later today, I'll be going bowling with my family and that'll be fun. Anyway, enough about that, time to see how Twilight Sparkle is doing now that she's been banished by Trixie from Ponyville. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: ZECORA AIDS TWILIGHT**

Standing outside the Everfree Forest, Twilight Sparkle was trying to use an age spell on a flower, hoping to turn it back into a bud, and so far, she was on her fifth attempt. For a moment, it looked like she'd been successful, but the moment she stopped concentrating, the flower returned to its' normal age.

"Ugh! It's impossible!" she complained. "How could Trixie know such advanced magic? Without Spike or even Sunrise's book, I can't get a message to the Princess in Saddle Arabia. So who else do I know who understands strange and powerful magic?" She then got an idea and ran into the forest.

* * *

In her cottage, Zecora listened to Twilight Sparkle as she described what had happen and sipped her tea. "Your tale of woe upsets me so," she remarked, sipping her tea. "No wonder you're dour. It's an abuse of power!"

"I don't know what to do, Zecora," the purple unicorn complained. "I feel like I've abandoned my friends _and _my sister. But I can't take her on horn-to-horn."

Zecora sipped her tea and set the cup on the table. "If you train with me, so good you'll be," she suggested. "I'll show you the way to make sure she won't stay."

"_You'll _train me in magic?" Twilight Sparkle asked eagerly, accidentally knocking over the tea when she bumped the table. "But she was doing _age _spells, _weather _spells, you name it!"

"When it comes to magic," Zecora said, picking up the cup and waved her hoof over it, revealing it was refilled with tea, "it would be tragic if somepony licked me, especially Trixie."

"You really think I can beat her?" the purple unicorn asked hopefully.

Zecora nodded, sipping her tea and set it on the table. "Mm-hmm."

"Okay, when do we start?" Twilight Sparkle asked eagerly, slamming her hooves on the table and accidentally knocked the tea over again, and she smiled sheepishly when the zebra glowered at her.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, Trixie was in town hall, redecorating it with banners she was forcing Rarity to make and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to put on the walls, and she had the other ponies doing what _she _wanted them to do.

"You two!" she snapped at Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who'd made a throne out of candy and cake. "Hurry up with my throne." And as they shoved it into position, she turned to Applejack and Sunrise Blossom, who were stomping down apples in a large container. "And _you __two_," she snapped. "how long do I have to wait for my applesauce facial?"

"Forget it, Trixie!" Applejack snapped. "I ain't doing nothin' 'til you let Twilight come home!" And Sunrise Blossom nodded in agreement. They both yelped when they were magically lifted up and they started laughing uncontrollably when they were tickled by feathers. "Okay, we'll do it! Just make it stop! Hoo!" And they were thrown into a stack of apple barrels.

Satisfied, Trixie turned to Pinkie Pie, who'd been sitting on the floor. "I thought I told you to dance!" she shrieked, using her corrupted magic to force the pink pony to dance.

Rarity finished a banner, which the two pegasi picked up to put on the wall. "Oh, Trixie's cruel magic is ruining Ponyville," she complained and poked her hoof with the needle. "Ow!" she whined. "Oh, somepony has to help us!"

* * *

Back in the Everfree Forest, Zecora was training Twilight Sparkle, who was balancing on the water of a small pond, and she was focusing on keeping both herself balanced and several orbs of water floating around her.

Zecora was standing on the shore, balancing on one hoof. "Ah, no noise, no sound, no din, no fuss must interfere with your focus," she instructed. "Unlearn what you have learned. Only then can victory be earned."

Twilight Sparkle did her best to clear her mind and focus only on the water, but then Trixie's voice echoed through her mind _`"Trixie _is_ the highest level unicorn!"`_ She opened her eyes as the water orbs fell back into the pond, and she yelped as she also splashed into the water.

"There is much, much that I can teach," Zecora tsked as the purple unicorn pulled herself out of the water, "but the answer you need may still be out of reach." And she began walking away.

"I'm sorry, Zecora," the purple unicorn apologized. "I'm trying my best, but… I can't stop thinking about Trixie. There was something different about her. It's like she's gone from high and mighty to mean and nasty."

"Your thinking needs a readjust," Zecora advised her. "Total concentration is a must." And she went back to her hut.

Twilight Sparkle watched the zebra go and she pondered those words before resuming balancing on the water while orbs of water floated around. This time, she managed to clear her mind for close to an hour before falling into the water once again.

'_Well, _that's_ progress,'_ she thought, drying herself off and trying again.

* * *

A/N: Things aren't looking good in Ponyville, and Twilight Sparkle has a ways to go if she wants to find a way to save every pony. I will see you all on Monday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: FINDING THE TRUTH

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Magic Duel

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Things aren't looking too good for any of the ponies in Ponyville. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: FINDING THE TRUTH**

A storm raged above Ponyville, where there were banners and posters of Trixie, and even the statues had been replaced with images of the mad blue unicorn. As a female pony and her child feld inside to escape the storm, Spike peered out a window before shutting the curtain and turned to his friends, who were searching the books of the library.

"Ugh, this really doesn't seem to be getting us _anywhere,_" Rarity complained, shutting a book and tossed it onto a pile near Sunrise Blossom, who was searching through a book while Sarah tried to get the muzzle off her mouth.

Pinkie Pie popped out of the pile and made muffled noises.

"I hear you, Pinkie," Applejack agreed, setting aside a book she'd been looking through. "I can't find anything that describes the kind of magic Trixie's doin'."

"Ugh, there must be something!" Spike complained. "Twilight has every magic book there is!"

Fluttershy picked up a book and opened it, finding a drawing of the Alicorn Amulet and she quietly tried to get her friends' attention. "Um, I think I may have found something?"

Rarity sighed sadly. "Yes, it's time for us to consider our futures in this new Trixie-led Ponyville."

"Um, this sounds an awful lot like Trixie's magic-" Fluttershy said, still quietly.

"She wants Sunrise and I to grow apples with no peels!" Applejack exclaimed angrily. "Now how the hay am I supposed to do that?"

Sunrise Blossom wrote on a pad. "_It's impossible!_"

Fluttershy was still trying to get their attention. "Um, there's a picture here of that necklace-" she began and was interrupted by Pinkie Pie making muffled noises. "It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold-"

Spike noticed the book and grabbed it, holding it for the group to see. "Hey, everypony, look!" he exclaimed. "This book has a picture of Trixie's necklace! It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold powers!"

Fluttershy nodded. "If you read a little further, you'll see-"

Rarity read the passage. "Even though it provides great power, it also corrupts the user!"

"Yes, but, um, you can't-" Fluttershy began.

"You can't just take the Alicorn Amulet off her neck, it has a magical lock!" Spike read with mild alarm. "Trixie's the only pony who can take it off!"

Fluttershy was still trying to talk to her friends. "Maybe we could-"

"We need to get this information to Twilight," Applejack stated. "She'll know what to do."

"But, h— how-?" Fluttershy stammered.

Rarity shook her head. "If any of us try to leave, Trixie's magical force field will tell her!"

"Maybe we should-" Fluttershy began.

"I've got it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, startling the yellow pegasus. "Trying to sneak past the force field would be impossible without help, but I know who's got the goods to get into those woods! Fluttershy!"

"_Whaaat_?!" Fluttershy shrieked and dropped to the floor, trying to hide under a book.

"What do you say, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked her. "Can you handle the mission?"

"No!" the yellow pegasus protested. "I'll crack under the pressure! I'll snap like a twig!"

"Perfect!" the blue pegasus said happily. "Fluttershy'll sneak out of Ponyville and find Twilight."

Fluttershy shook her head. "But— but I, I-" she stammered and sighed when her friends looked at her hopefully. "Okay."

"Alright!" Applejack cheered and their friends all agreed.

"I know just the design for a dangerous mission outfit!" Rarity added with a big smile.

* * *

The next morning found Snips and Snails, back to their proper ages, dragging a large wooden sleigh with Trixie riding inside it, and they were grunting from exertion.

"Pull, you fools!" the blue unicorn ordered, cracking a whip. "Somepony set off the magic force field, and Trixie intends to punish them!"

"But… wouldn't it be faster if we had some… _wheels_?!" Snips asked, gasping.

Trixie shook his head. "The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels," she stated and whipped them again. "Now pull faster!"

"I'm telling ya, Snips," Snails gasped, "she's getting weirder and weirder!" And cringed when she whipped them again.

* * *

Eventually Snips and Snails pulled the sleigh to the edge of the dome, where three beavers were banging their tails against the dome, making it sparked, and there was a log lying nearby.

Trixie jumped out of the sleigh and confronted them. "Stop! You there! What are you doing?!" she demanded and sighed when one of the beavers chittered angrily, pointing from the log to the dome. Rolling her eyes, she used her magic to lift the dome long enough for the three beavers to carry the log out and then lowered it back to the ground.

Trixie climbed back onto the sleigh and used her magic to transform it into an elaborate golden bed and whipped Snips and Snails until they began dragging it back toward town.

"Gah, why is she so mean to us?" Snails wondered, sweating from the stress of pulling the gold bed.

"Yeah! I miss the days when she was just a fraud!" Snips agreed and they both yelped when the blue unicorn cracked the whip at them.

* * *

Outside the dome and once they were certain that Trixie wouldn't see them, one of the beavers chittered and the other two reached into the log, and yanked Fluttershy out.

Fluttershy grunted and sat up, looking at the black outfit with bunny ears she was wearing, and saw that it was a bit ripped. "Oh, oh dear! Rarity's dangerous mission outfit is ruined!" she gasped and turned toward the dome. "Guess we'd better go back!" She laughed nervously when the beavers blocked her way and cocked her head when several birds tweeted at her. "Oh, okay, okay, you're right. I need to be brave and find Twilight," she agreed and one of the birds tweeted. "Oh! Y— you found her?" The bird tweeted again. "She's in the Everfree Forest?!"

The yellow pegasus dove back into the log, only to be dragged out and carried toward the Everfree Forest. "Oh, this _is _me being brave!" she wailed, waving her legs frantically. "I wanna be brave at _home_, locked in my closet, with my teddy bear!"

* * *

Some time later, Fluttershy was in the hut with Zecora and Twilight Sparkle, and she was sipping some tea after informing her friends about the Alicorn Amulet.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize the Alicorn Amulet!" the purple unicorn grumbled, pacing the floor.

"The more she uses it, the more it will corrupt her!" the yellow pegasus added with a shiver.

Twilight Sparkle sighed and looked at her friends. "But how am I supposed to beat that amulet?" she wondered. "My magic's not good enough!"

"Twilight Sparkle, much work have you done," Zecora remarked. "You learned all of my lessons; all but one. If Trixie's tricks have you in a fix, you must nix your magic and use the six."

"Nix your magic, use the six…" the purple unicorn muttered. "Nix your magic, use the six! Use the six! That's it!" she exclaimed, using a quill on a piece of paper. "Zecora, you're a genius! Now we'll need to get you back inside Ponyville, Fluttershy." And she was soon scribbling a letter with instructions.

* * *

A/N: Of course it's that darn amulet that is making Trixie go crazy and dark-sided. I will see you all tomorrow with the next chapter since I have a lot going on Wednesday that's family-related and I probably won't have time to update. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: THE SECOND DUEL

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Magic Duel

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

It's time to see whether Twilight and her friends can get that amulet off of Trixie before things get even worst. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE SECOND DUEL**

The next morning, Trixie had Snips and Snails drag her gold bed to the dome once again, having detected something coming into contact with it, and she was getting annoyed as the Alicorn Amulet continued to corrupt her.

"This better not be another false alarm, or the Great and Powerful Trixie will-" she began and gasped when she saw Twilight Sparkle and Zecora on the other side of the dom. "_You_!" she exclaimed, dismounting the bed and approached the dome. "What's the matter, Twilight Sparkle?" she asked mockingly. "Not enjoying your exile?"

_`"I know about the Alicorn Amulet,"` _Twilight Sparkle announced. _`"I know you cheated."`_

The blue unicorn pretended to be hurt. "Cheated? _Moi_?"

_`"Yeah,"`_ Twilight Sparkle confirmed, glowering. _`"And I thought you might wanna see what a _real _magical amulet looks like."` _She magically held up a gold necklace with a green stone in the center with a symbol on it._ `"Zecora gave it to me. It's from beyond the Everfree Forest, and it's way more powerful than your measly little Alicorn Amulet!"`_

Trixie glared hotly at the purple unicorn as she put the necklace on. "Ha! Nothing's more powerful than the Alicorn Amulet!" she snapped, having done her research on the amulet. "And nopony's more powerful than the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

_`"Care to put your amulet where your mouth is?"`_ Twilight Sparkle challenged. _`"How about another duel?"`_

"Why should I?" the blue unicorn demanded. "I already beat you."

_`"__That's up to you!"`_ said the purple unicorn. _`"But I guess you'll never see the totally awesome magic from beyond the Everfree Forest. Come on, Zecora."`_ And they both started walking away.

Trixie stared after them and made a chose. "Wait!" she shouted and made the dome disappeared before she teleported to block their way. "Okay, okay, you're on! A second duel."

"Great," said Twilight Sparkle, "but before we duel, _please_ remove that muzzle from my sister."

"_Fine_."

* * *

The storm was still raging over Ponyville as the ponies gathered to watch the second duel between the two unicorns. The ponies were keeping their distance from Trixie, but they were gathered strongly behind Twilight Sparkle, and Sunrise Blossom was relieved that she didn't have that muzzle covering her mouth anymore.

"Let's start with a simple age spell, shall we?" Trixie asked coldly, her eyes glowing red.

Twilight Sparkle glanced at her own necklace and nodded. "Let's."

"Snips, Snails," the blue unicorn snapped and the two colts ran to stand in front of her, and she zapped them, turning them both into babies, and they started crying. "An oldie, but a goodie, ha," she said smugly. "Now, let's see what _your _little charm can do."

"No problem," the purple unicorn said and glanced at the crowd. "Um, Applejack, Sunrise, Rarity? Could you help me, please?"

"Huh?" said the three ponies as they moved to stand in front of a statue, and they cringed when Twilight Sparkle zapped them. When the pink smoke faded, they had been turned into fillies and Applejack's hat fell over her eyes.

Trixie, who'd been idly filing her hoof, saw this and her jaw dropped for a moment before shrugging. "Oh, ho-hum," she said. "So you can do an age spell, big deal."

Twilight Sparkle used her magic to return Applejack, Rarity, and Sunrise Blossom to normal and then kept zapping them, and by doing this, she turned Rarity and Sunrise Blossom into fillies balancing on Applejack's back, and then they went back to their normal age while Applejack was turned old. By the time they were back to their right ages, the three ponies were looking frazzled from being zapped so much.

The blue unicorn stared in shock. "That's… That's impossible!"

"That's nothing!" The purple unicorn turned to look at Rainbow Dash and she zapped the blue pegasus, who shielded herself with one wing.

When the smoke cleared, Rainbow Dash didn't seem any different and then a second Rainbow Dash appeared from behind. "Yow!" she yelped as they flew up and faced each.

"How did you-?" Trixie began, stunned.

"Duplication spell," Twilight Sparkle replied and then she used the same spell on her sister, and there were now two Sunrise Blossom's staring at each other with twin expressions of alarm. "Ever see _one _pony play _ten _instruments?" she asked and she zapped Pinkie Pie while the ponies dove to the ground, covering their heads with their forelegs. And when the smoke cleared, the pink pony was now playing as a one-pony band.

"This… just can't be!" the blue unicorn yelped.

The purple unicorn smiled and looked over at Applejack. "Ooh, one more," she said. "I can turn a mare into a stallion." And when Applejack tried to run, she zapped her friend.

When the smoke cleared, there was now a Male Applejack, who blushed with embarrassment. "Eeyup," he said nervously, and when he was zapped a second, Applejack returned to normal and was looking _very_ dizzy.

"Well, Trixie, looks like my amulet is more powerful than yours-" Twilight Sparkle began when her necklace was magically swiped. "Hey! Give it back!"

Trixie laughed as the necklace landed on her hoof. "With this amulet, I shall now rule all of Equestria!" she declared, removing the Alicorn Amulet and put the new one on while her magic aura went from red to pale pink, and her eyes weren't red anymore. "Witness, my subjects," she announced. "Gaze upon an ever greater and 'powerful-er' Trixie!" She yelped when the real Rainbow Dash suddenly flew down and swiped the Alicorn Amulet. "Hey!" She then scoffed. "I don't need that old Alicorn Amulet. I have _this_!" And she shot magic at the blue pegasus.

Rainbow Dash first yelped with her hair standing on end and then she started laughing. "Stop it! Tha— that tickles!" she squealed.

"Tickles?!" the blue unicorn yelped. "That was supposed to make you writhe in agony! This amulet is defective!" She poked at it with her hoof and then shot magic at the blue pegasus. "Give mine back!"

"Sorry," said Rainbow Dash, flew over to Zecora, who had a box read, and put it inside, locking it. "This is going back into hiding where it belongs."

Twilight Sparkle went over to Trixie, putting a foreleg around her shoulders. "By the way, Trixie, the amulet around your neck? It's one of Zecora's doorstops," she explained, poking it lightly and it fell off, shattering on the ground.

"But… how did you do those spells?" Trixie asked, upset as she moved away a little. "Nopony can do those spells!"

"You're right," the purple unicorn agreed and explained how she was able to do that spell with the help of her friends. "Not even me. Zecora taught me so much about magic while I was in exile. She even taught me when not to use it. My magic alone wasn't powerful enough to take on the Alicorn Amulet head to head, so I needed to use a different kind of magic – the magic of friendship." And she shared how Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Big Mac were made to look like different versions of Applejack, how Sweetie Belle was made to look like a younger Rarity, how they convinced one of the unicorn fillies to be made up to look like a young Sunrise Blossom and Sarah as Sunrise Blossom's duplicate, and how Fluttershy disguised herself to look like Rainbow Dash. "I also knew that the only pony who could get the amulet off your neck was you," she concluded.

That made sense, but there was one thing that Trixie was confused about. "But… what about the pony with the ten instruments?" she asked.

"That's not magic," said Twilight Sparkle. "That was just Pinkie Pie." And Pinkie Pie was still playing as the ponies started cheering as the storm clouds faded away, Pinkie Pie's nose and mouth were restored, and the birds were singing once again.

* * *

A/N: Now that Trixie isn't being corrupted by the Alicorn amulet, things should start going back to normal. Now, the final chapter won't be up until Friday since I have a family-related appointment going on early tomorrow morning, and I have a morning shift at the movie theater Thursday morning. Yeah, my week just got buzzier, and I will see you all on Friday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: TRIXIE APOLOGIZES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Magic Duel

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Yeah, I know I said that I would be posting on Friday, but it turns out that I am able to post today instead in order to finish up this story. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: TRIXIE APOLOGIZES**

That night was the night to perform for the ponies from Saddle Arabia and Princess Celestia. They all oohed and awed as Twilight Sparkle magically flew the happy animals in formation and Sunrise Blossom set off firework potions. In the crowd, Spike was patting Fluttershy's back as she trembled in fear for her animal friends.

Toward the end of the performance, additional fireworks went off, startling the twins since the firework potions had been used up. They looked around and then they saw Trixie, who'd been setting the fireworks off with her magic.

"Trixie?"

"It's the least I could do," said Trixie, putting her magician hat back on her head. "I treated you and your friends so horribly when I was wearing that Alicorn Amulet. I just couldn't control myself. You can forgive me, can't you?" she asked hopefully.

Twilight Sparkle thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Hmmm. Sure."

"Of course we can, Trixie," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

"Oh, good," Trixie said with a relieved expression on her face. "Don't you think the Great and Apologetic Trixie is the most magnificent humble pony you've ever seen?!" And she held up a smoke bomb when the orange unicorn stopped her.

"Trixie, before you run off, mind telling us _why_ you've been acting like this?" Sunrise Blossom requested.

Trixie was taken aback by the question and then sighed, putting the smoke bomb away as the twins' friend joined them. "Well, it has to do with my dream of being an amazing magician like my father," she explained. "During the summer months, my mother and I would travel with him when he toured Equestria, and we would assist him in his performances," she explained with a wistful expression. "I loved those trips and I loved learning how to make his magic tricks work. However, when my mother became ill and couldn't travel with father, he invited his sister to look after mother until she got better, and my aunt insisted that I should also remain home and focus on my studies instead of traveling.

"My father reluctantly agreed and from that day forward, I spent my summers at home with my aunt insisting that I study as much as possible instead of spending time with friends, and even when mother got better, I still wasn't allowed to travel with my father on his tours. After I got my cutie mark, my aunt convinced my parents to send me to Celestia's School, and I was thrilled when I got in. However, after that first year, I discovered just how hard it was to learn magic, and when you both became the personal students to Princess Celestia, I became jealous.

"I was struggling _so hard_ with my magic, that I finally dropped out of school, and started my career of trying to impress everypony by being a bully and putting down other ponies," she concluded. "Looking back, that wasn't the best way to make friends, and I ended up doing more harm then good when I used my magic to hurt other ponies."

"Whoa, that's a sad childhood," Rainbow Dash remarked. "Why didn't you talk to anypony about how your aunt was treating you?"

Trixie shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "I guess I thought that was how things were suppose to be."

"Trixie, if someone is being controlling like that, you should speak out," Rarity remarked.

"Rarity's right," Applejack agreed. "If you're being bullied, whether by a pony your own age or by an adult, you should tell somepony and not keep it to yourself like that."

"You are absolutely right," Trixie agreed as realization dawned on her. "I need to stand up for myself and not let other ponies bully me like I was bullying all of you."

Just then, Princess Celestia spoke up, having heard everything that had been said. "And a very good lesson to learn, too," she added, startling the ponies. "When you learn from your mistakes, you grow stronger for it, Trixie, and I am certain that you will grow stronger from this experience as will you all."

Trixie beamed and when the Mane Seven offered to have her join them for some food at Sugarcube Corner, she accepted instead of running off like she intended, and she even helped with adding more fireworks to the rest of the night entertainment.

While all of this was going on, Zecora conferred with Princess Celestia about the Alicorn Amulet, and they agreed that it needed to be kept in a secured place so that no other pony could get their hooves on it.

* * *

While they were making plans to have the amulet sent to a secure location, all of this was being seen through a special mirror that Shadow Star had in her cabin, which was located somewhere deep in the Everfree Forest, and she was disappointed since the Mane Seven hadn't been distracted for the amount of time she needed to get what she needed for her final plan.

'_Curses!'_ she thought sourly as the images on the mirror faded away so that she could only see her own reflection. When she had hinted to Trixie about the Alicorn Amulet, and where it was located within Canterlot, she'd been pleased when the blue unicorn had run off to locate the amulet. She'd hoped that Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and their friends would be distracted for a long period of time.

For a while there, it looked like her plan would work and allow her to gain what she needed, but that dome that Trixie had put over Ponyville had blocked her access to the town, and now that Trixie no longer had the Alicorn Amulet, she still couldn't get what she needed from the town.

'_There must be _some way_ to distract Princess Celestia's precious students and their friends,'_ Shadow Star thought sourly, pacing the main room while the small silver figure in the bottle made mocking sounds. "Shut up!" she snapped at the figure, magically shaking the bottle so that the figure was left dizzy. "I need to think."

What was Shadow Star up to? And who is the figure trapped in the bottle?

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for this story. Now, I have morning shifts at the movie theater tomorrow and Friday morning, so I will see you all on Monday with the start of the next episode. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
